dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper Clark
Pepper Mildred Clark'' is a skunk with a talent for comedy. Her dragon, a Terrible Terror, is Badbreath. And is the Padawan Teacher of Ming-Ming. Bio She is often trying to think up new pranks, tricks, and jokes to tell/show to others but she can sometimes take things way too far without even realizing it until the person she's talking about is hurt or insulted. Pepper did this to Penny Ling one time and wanted nothing more than to be her friend again and for Penny Ling to forgive her. '''Role in the series:' Pepper continues to help out the Riders here and there in many of the adventures. And what's more, she has taken in a Padawan of her own, an energetic duckling, named Ming-Ming. In " " Then in "Pepper and the Lying River Dolphin", Pepper is hanging at the Pizza and Gamer Castle ''with Mako. Oddly having a craving for unusual foods lately. When the 2 notice a beautiful-looking river dolphin. After a quick, fun daring; the 2 introduce themselves to the Dolphin. The dolphin, named Sheema (speaking with a French accent), greets them warmly and then shares she comes from Paris, France and can speak French like a second language. After she leaves, Pepper is impressed while Mako is in a stunned, lovesick mode. As Pepper tries but fails to wake him, Fifi la' Fume comes in and uses a skunk trick she learned from her parents to wake Mako. As he goes to greet Sheema only to realize she isn't even there. As he then goes back to take his shift. As Pepper tells Fifi about Sheema which Fifi, reveals that Sheema isn't really from Paris, nor does she speak French like a pro. Which made the skunk convinced that Sheema was lying to them about the whole thing as Shema continued telling Mako more about her life and how her aunt was a famous French Actress. And then offered to show the 2 one of the movies that her aunt stared in. However, she forgot her purse which Mako gladly jumped in to pay for it. In which this act made Pepper convinced that Sheema was taking her best friend for granted. As Pepper began to think of a way to try and catch Sheema in a lie, Blythe then told her that Mako was calling her, as he explained he was at the mall with Shema and they were gonna go to France together. So Pepper then quickly went to the mall riding Bad Breath where she cornered Sheema about the lies. In which Sheema admitted to Mako she ''did lie about speaking French and she came from Paris. But then she explained she only did because she was scared Mako wouldn't think she was cool because she really liked him. But Mako told her that he liked her just the way she was. Then when Sheema's aunt came to pick them up, Mako then asked Sheema out on a date which she gladly accepted as she kissed him on the lips. As Pepper, now pleased happily bid them farewell. Afterwards, in " ", Pepper was starting to feel very queasy. Even having vomiting bits, but she still went along on the adventure the team was on but took it easy. Thin finally, in " ", the other Pets and Blythe were starting to feel concerned for Pepper, even Captain Cuddles was worried for Pepper. As they then took her to the Jedi Temple med room to have her examined, Fluttershy and Rapunzel then discovered something quite shocking...... Pepper was pregnant! After getting over the shock, everyone began questioning her this could've happened. Which Pepper and Cuddles revealed that after the events of , they may have mated in celebration. As they asked how long would it take for Pepper to give birth, Phoebe explained that it typically takes a skunk precisely 2 months to give birth to skunk kits. Pepper is overwhelmed by only having 2 months of carrying a kit or kits, but Cuddles informs her that he will not leave her side and will be there for her until the skunk kits are born. As time passed, Pepper's belly began to bloat showing signs of her pregnancy. Then during the time of "Mystery of Nick Jr City Part 2", Pepper began to feel a pain in her stomach, which in turn meant that she was due to give birth! Luckily, the team got her to a local vet in time. After what seemed like an hour, Pepper gave birth to a girl. On examination, they found the offspring was a mixed breed of a Polecat and Skunk. As the young kit was then named: Rebecca Chole Clark, Personality Pepper is a very fun, comedic little skunk who loves to crack jokes and play usually harmless pranks on others. Sometimes her pranks or jokes can be mean or rude, but she doesn't seem to realize this until the person she has teased or pranked begins to cry or tells her off for it. Pepper will also use her humor or tricks to try to perk others up when they seem upset. Being a skunk, Pepper hates it when others reference a skunk's natural musk. She isn't normally smelly and it only happens when she is nervous or scared. When she is excited or very happy, she'll release a pleasant smelling scent instead. It's been revealed however that she can also willingly spray if she needs to use it for some reason. Appearance Pepper is a curvy, light gray skunk with gray coloring inside of her ears. Her muzzle, chest, stomach, back, and tail streak are pure white. Her eyes are a pale shade of pink with a slight red hue. Her hair is a tuft of pale blue-gray bangs. When in her Jedi Master outfit, she wears a black and off-white tunic, with a light grey shirt underneath, and a light brown pants. And a dark brown utility belt with her inttails on a chrome buckle, and then a clip for her Lightsaber. And she would often wear dark gray robes. During her fantasies of investigating Sheema in Pepper and the Lying River Dolphin, Pepper dons a Private Investigator's outfit. Main Weaponry * S&W Model 38 "Bodyguard" revolver * Blue Lightsaber * RT-32 Blaster Trivia * Pepper is best friends with Charlie, Pinkie Pie, Mako, Cheese Sandwich, Mitzi, and Whiffle * Gallery Pepper Clark (Jedi Outfit).png|Pepper Clark (in her Jedi Master Outfit) Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Skunks Category:Pets Category:Littlest Pets Category:Comedians Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Dragon Riders Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Form V Users Category:Tomboys Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Pilots Category:Mothers Category:Tricksters Category:Comic-Relief Characters Category:Stink Reekers